Princesas sin príncipe
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Es que a veces las jóvenes se divierten sin necesidad de un plebeyo entre ellas. Serie de drabbles con sólo el femslash en común.
1. HermioneGabrielle

**Disclamer**: Personajes y lugares de una tal Jo Rowling. Lo demás se entiende que es mío ;)

**Advertencias**: Femslash, explícito o no, en todos los drabbles. Lime/Lemmon en este.

_Título asquerosamente robado del artíulo de Circe's Panties con el mismo nombre. Todos los drabbles que acá se publiquen son por el Drabblethon de Crack! And Roll._

* * *

**Pronunciación**

* * *

¡Maldita cerradura! ¿Por qué rayos tenía que trabarse? Se imaginó a sí misma abriendo la puerta —de espaldas como estaba, con el cuerpo hirviendo de Gabrielle pegado a sí, con sus pieles rozando, con los besos de la rubia dejando marcas al rojo vivo en su cuello— y cayéndose al vacío —porque estaba segura de que lo que estaba detrás de la puerta era el vacío: horriblemente negro, oscuro, solitario...—. Se dijo que era totalmente ridículo y que eso desbordaba toda posibilidad de lógica. No podía haber un vacío detrás de una puerta, aún con toda la magia del mundo. Porque, ¿qué sostendría la puerta? Nada. Y eso hacía que las leyes de la física se volvieran gelatina, así mismo como su cuerpo bajo la lengua caliente de la francesa.

¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡Ah, sí! Gabrielle. _Gabriellegabriellegabrielle_. Sonaba francés. Sí, bastante. Sobretodo si no pronunciabas la ere, tal como lo hacía ella y su hermana. Se preguntó entonces cuántas veces había hecho esto Gabrielle —Gabrielle. Gabgielle. Gabgielleeee, elle, elleee— y si lo había hecho con Fleur. Oh, eso sonaba muy mal. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Y la risita de la chica le llegó a los tímpanos y retumbó en su cabeza, extasiada de que las mejillas de Hermione se tornaran de ese furioso rosado. Y su cerebro —cómo lo odiaba en esos instantes— no pudo evitar asociar _esa_ risa con la _otra _risa, la de los momentos más íntimos.

Por los pantalones de Merlín, que bueno que había una habitación tras la puerta y no se había caído al vacío —vacío, vacío, vacío—. Y Gabrielle seguía besándola con la misma intensidad. Y su mente, caprichosa como era, siguió pensando en varias cosas a la vez como estaba habituada a hacer. Gabrielle, sus besos, su risa y el vacío que ya no era vacío sino una habitación. La lengua de Gabrielle hacía maravillas en su boca y se preguntó si todos los franceses besaban así, tal vez tendría que preguntarle a Bill.

—¿Estás bien? —Pareciera que jugueteara con las palabras. Que les dijera exactamente como iban a sonar y éstas le hicieran caso, ansiosas por obedecer. Los ojos de Gabrielle eran azules, líquidos como el agua, inmensos como el cielo, iguales a los de Ron.

Ron.

Y de pronto todo pareció real. Gabrielle, ella misma y el pequeño apartamento que era testigo de todo lo que ocurría, tan pretencioso y lleno de lujos. Hermione casi podía escuchar una burla destinada a ella, a sus vaqueros y a su jersey de cuello largo tan horriblemente verde. De pronto todo pareció detenerse —pero no de esa forma romántica, cuando el viento sopla más lento y todo lo que existe es esa persona justo al frente; sino más brusco, más qué-rayos-estoy-haciendo-aquí—.

Gabrielle se frotó contra su cuerpo y todo el éxtasis volvió tan pronto como había llegado. '_No es que sea la primera vez que hacemos esto'_, se dijo. Y no lo era. Era la décimo quinta, o tal vez la segunda, no estaba muy segura —y era terriblemente extraño que Hermione Granger no estuviera segura de algo. Pero también era terriblemente extraño que Hermione se colara al apartamento de su... ¿qué? ¿Cuñada segunda? Lo que fuera—, pero el punto era que no era la primera vez y por tanto no debía empezar a sentir remordimientos justo ahora. '_Ron también lo hace'_, añadió, pensando en que su esposo seguía siendo muy protector con Ginny. '_Y Harry'_, o al menos eso pensaba, '_y... y... maldita sea, si me acaricia de esa forma no puedo pensar bien'._

Sonrió, antes de soltar un leve gemido, ansiando que la piel de la pequeña niña —porque para ella siempre sería la niña que le batía las pestañas a su mejor amigo, de una manera descaradamente obvia— y se repitió que no estaba mal. No estaba _tan _mal. Ron seguramente estaba con Ginny y eso debía ser peor. Sí, eso.

_¿Si Ron se tira desde la torre de Astronomía tú también lo haces, Hermione?_

_Sí, porque al final podemos hacernos el levicorpus mutuamente._


	2. GabrielleLuna

**Advertencias**: Mucho fluff e incoherencias varias porque mi cerebro no funciona bien cuando es de madrugada.

* * *

**Sostenerse la mano**

* * *

Comenzó a llover antes de que pudiéramos alcanzar a resguardarnos. Eran gotas frías y demasiado pesadas que caían sobre mis hombros descubiertos y me hacían estremecer. En ese momento me maldije a mí misma por haberme puesto ese vestido sin mangas, pero luego vino a mi mente la expresión levemente asombrada de Luna (que, según recordaba, era uno de esos casi imposibles instantes en que sus ojos no tenían un matiz lejano y soñador) y me dije que aquello había valido la pena aunque ahora me estuviera temblando, helada, mientras corría hacia el lugar techado más cercano. Mi acompañante, ran rubia como yo misma, se quedó en cambio en medio de la calle mirando al cielo y empapándose al completo. Negué con la cabeza ante su locura, pero no pude evitar sonreír porque eso parecía algo normal en Luna Lovegood.

—¿Vas a _quedagte_ allí todo el día? —le grité, tratando de que mi voz superara el sonido de los truenos que empezaban a resonar y de los pasos de la gente rezagada que aún quería protegerse de la lluvia. Ella no respondió, sino que bajó el rostro hasta mirarme, exultante de felicidad. No entendía su comportamiento, la lluvia sólo existía para '_pgoducigte gesfgiados_ y _agguina__g_ tu cabello, _Gabgielle_' según mamá siempre solía repetirme. Pero tal vez era el hecho de que Luna nunca había tenido una madre que le dijera ese tipo de cosas.

Suspiré brevemente y quise sacar la varita para hacer un hechizo protector que me mantuviera seca, pero entonces recordé que estábamos rodeadas de muggles y que por ende no podía hacer ningún hechizo. Me adelanté lo más rápidamente antes de llegar a ella y abrazarla, aunque con eso no hiciera más que mojarme de pies a cabeza. No podía parar de reír y tal vez el alcohol que había tomado tuviera algo que ver con ello.

—La lluvia está algo seca —dijo ella, de repente, como si eso fuera el comentario más común del universo. Alcé una ceja, levemente escéptica y ella me besó brevemente ante mi torpeza con _las cosas más obvias_—. En Hogwarts la lluvia estaba más atiborrada que aquí, más húmeda, más llena de vida.

La observé mientras ella se explicaba y casi, casi quise darle la razón. Se la hubiera dado sino fuera porque sabía perfectamente que '_en Beauxbatons ega aún mejog. La lluvia de Hogwagts es demasiado bgusca_'. Ella discrepaba y yo lo sabía, ella iba a replicar y luego yo lo haría porque era horriblemente competitiva y nunca iba a soportar no tener la última palabra. Y luego todo se convertiría en una discusión sin sentido originada por el simple hecho de no traer paraguas a una reunión en un bar muggle.

Así que preferí simplemente sostener su mano y ubicarla en mi nuca, antes de susurrarle un cortante '_sólo bésame y no hables, boba_' y llevar a cabo dicha acción. La verdad, las citas con Luna siempre resultaban divertidas y ésta —con el montón de gente señalando nuestros cuerpos enredados, empapados y medio desnudos, porque la ropa que llevábamos era _eso_, justamente— no era la excepción.


End file.
